Yun Maya
Yun Maya was a half elven warrior and the bastard son of Marko Ta'an and Yuki Maya. Although he never became particularly famous, he did actively participate in several missions both for and against Beldin. An unfortunate series of events led to his falling into devil worship, and ultimately an untimely end in the city dungeons at the hands of the Death Kings. Yun was played by Taurus Daggerknight. History Early Years Yun Maya was the illegitamet son of Yuki Maya and Marko Ta'an. Yuki had left Marko's side before Yun was born, and so the boy grew up never knowing his father. For most of his childhood Yun and his mother were constantly on the move, with her moving from inn to inn across Faerun trying to make ends meet. Eventualy she settled in the countryside surrounding Waterdeep, where the family owning an inn took the mother and son in as their own. Over the course of these years, Yuki would teach her son both magical as well as martial arts, as well as raise him under the guidence of the Oghama faith. Adventurer in Beldin By the time Yun was eighteen years of age, he began to wonder about his father, whom Yuki refused to speak much of, besides an odd reference here and there about how it was better that he not be found. He decided to set out and find him, a path which led him to the kingdom of Beldin, in which he signed up with the adventurers guild and became a mercenary. During his time in that city, he met Nataki, and the two soon became romaticly involved. However, roughly a year after he arrived in Beldin, he learnt that the man he was looking for was dead, killed by Ronin Eininfar in Neverwinter a few years back. This news was initially reported by Sokar, the fiendish ancestor of Marie Levi. Sokar was still angered by the interferance of the Eininfar's in his plans for Marie, and so decided to manipulate the facts of Marko's death so that Yun could be turned into an assassin. Thus, phrasing things to make Marko seem like a poor victim, he convinced Yun to find Ronin's wife, Vaune , kill her and then kill the wood elf himself. Unfortunately for Yun, he was not only a far less experianced combatant than Vaune , but was also outnumbered, as Zilvra Vrinn was in the Eliestraeen Enclave at the time. Both drow women effortlessly took the boy down, though heused a life gem and escaped. This, unfortunetly, would not last a very long time, as Zilvra hunted him down after this and killed him a second time, when she made sure he could not use a life gem and escape. Ressurection into Evil This was not the last the valley would see of Yun, however, for in the Fugue, before he passed thru the gates of the Grey City, the form of Gagauth appeared before him, offering him a second chance at life, in exchange for his soul. Without hesitation , the boy accepted, and soon found himself back in the mortal world. He came back a changed man, for the anger inside of him seemed to control his every breath. It was not long before he was almost instinctively gathering sacrifieces for Gargauth, in the hopes of attaining more power to finally defeat his father's killer. Nataki, who was initially thrilled to have him back, soon learnt the truth about his return, and tried desperatly to move him away from this new path. At the same time, he tried to turn her to worhip his new master, and one day captured her and nearly left her for dead in the hidden temple of He who Watches. Yet he found that he could not bring himself to harm her, and so let her go. Despite this, she continued to try to move him away from his evil ways, and eventually did manage to convince him to find a way to break the pact. The answer lay in the temple of Eilistraee, which may have been impossible to access if not for the mercy of Zilvra Vrinn, who found that she could not deny someone a chance at redemption. Despite escaping from the bindings of Gargauth's pact, Yun's experiences left a shadow over him, and he remained vulnrable to the manipulations of dark powers. He continued to serve in the guild as a sword arm, and even joined the war efforts against the Aurilite armies during the end of the Fourth Winter War, but he continued to become bitter over the fate of his father and the percieved injustice of it. One night, as he was on patrol in the Aelfwood, he was ambushed by an Erinyes (later identified as Erin). Though he survived the encounter, she and several other such devils- who were accidently summoned by the mage Lemurchand- continued to torment him for the years to follow, eventually breaking his spirit completely and sending him after the mage, seeking revenge for the pain his accident had caused. This series of events led to his falling further and further back into his dark ways until he finally swore allegiance to Bhalthazar, the pit fiend master of Erin and her minions. Initially he remained loyal to the fiend- sacrificing civilians in his name, hunting down paladins where he could, and even exposing a plot from within his own citidel to overthrow him- but this changed with time, as Yun began to feel that he was not granted the power promised to him. He began to take measures towards the end goal of defeating Bhalthazar himself, especially after the fiend had Nataki captured and tortured for a perceived failure on Yuns part. Death By this time Yun had began to loose his very sanity, and started attacking people seemingly at random. Unfortunetly for him, he ended up picking a fight with Gerald Leonsmane , in which he was ultimately subdued by the Cormyrian knight and dame Zilvra, following which he was imprisoned in the Beldin dungeons. This occured just before the Adamantine War, during which Beldin fell to the army of fallen angels and undead. The evacuation did not include Yun. He was killed in his cell by the Death King of Beldin, leading to his becoming a specter that haunted the valley untill a party of adventurers finally banished him.